Human and More
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: An experiment of Umbrella Corps was caught in the Raccoon City incident, what will she do when she meets Leon and co? Leon/OC Starts in R.E.2, moves to R.E.4
1. Chapter 1

**Human and More**

-Chapter One-

Raccoon city. Used to be a nice place, until it was hit by the virus outbreak from the Umbrella Corps. Of course Phoenix already knew that. She had always been wary of that place but when the outbreak first started she had ran until she had run into several men. They were dressed in black outfits similar to army outfits with black helmets and gasmasks, holding guns in their hands. Two nodded to each other before hitting her in the back of her head with the butt of their guns.

Next thing she knew she was in a lab, her body floating seemingly until her eyes picked up the small bubbles round her, glass holding water in the small tank she was suspended in. Phoenix's brown eyes scanned the room to see a mirror opposite her and her eyes widened, she was naked, wires and tubes plugged into her injecting something of an odd colour into her. She tried to struggle but her body suddenly was wracked with pain. Phoenix couldn't scream for the oxygen mask over her mouth, her body convulsed in the water, red lights flashing on the computer monitors before everything went black.

When consciousness finally returned, her body felt stiff from not being used. Even her eyes didn't want to comply and open. There was something wrong though. She could sense it, feel it, there was something wrong with her. Forcing her eyes to open, the first thing she saw was herself in the mirror and she could only gawp at the reflection. There was a woman inside the tank, she had long blood red hair and the same crimson eyes, her skin was pale but what caught Phoenix's attention more was the woman's right hand. It was dark red, bordering brown with scales like a lizard running across her hand and fingers all the way up to her elbow where they started to disappear. The clawed hand had several black lines running down it like veins. Phoenix shook her head, that wasn't her; she looked nothing like that with brown hair and eyes, not to mention a normal hand and slightly tanned skin. So why when she looked down, did she strands of crimson hair, pale skin and the clawed, scaled hand? Tears stung at her eyes to be washed away into the water, she was a monster.

* * *

A young girl with short blonde hair suddenly ran in panting, a scared look on her face as she quickly shut the door. Slowly she turned and her young blue eyes widened as they saw her in the tank. She gasped pressing her back against the door and Phoenix's eyes widened. Waving her hands in front of her, she noticed her mutated hand and quickly hid it behind her back looking away ashamed. Hearing footsteps made her look back to the girl. Phoenix was shocked that her senses could pick up all these things behind glass and water, she could hear gunshots in the distance loud enough for them to be next to her, her eyes could see relatively well through the shadowed lab and pick out tiny details. Phoenix had also noticed that her muscles were more toned than her skimpy past self making her stronger while still having nimble legs, arms and fingers making her agile.

The young girl stopped in front of her, "who...are you?"

Phoenix wondered how to answer her before mentally sighing, she put her normal left hand on the glass leaving a handprint and quickly writing 'Phoenix' over the imprint backwards before it washed away. The girl smiled.

"I'm Sherry; I can let you out if you want."

Phoenix nodded and pointed to the console beside her. Sherry pushed a button on it and the wires and tubes detached from her, the water slowly draining out through holes at the bottom. Phoenix was set on her feet and surprisingly didn't feel weak and fall as the glass slid upwards allowing her to get out.

Slowly stepping out she shook her hair and took off the oxygen mask flinging it aside before looking down at Sherry who looked nervous now. Putting on her warmest smile, she knelt down in front of the young girl.

"Thank you...I will properly introduce myself, I'm Phoenix," she rubbed her wet head nervously, "I don't suppose you know where I can get some clothes and a towel?"

Sherry giggled and went to the locker in the room showing clothes and a towel. Phoenix raised an eyebrow but decided not to question a miracle.

"Why were you in there?" asked Sherry as Phoenix pulled on underwear and black pants.

"I was..." she fastened the belt at the top but they still hung a little loosely on her hips, "kept as an experiment I suppose."

The girl's eyes widened, "was it okay to let you out?"

Phoenix laughed as she pulled a white sleeveless t-shirt over her head that hugged her form but not tightly.

"No, no, thank you for letting me out, I don't really know what they did to me, but it wasn't good."

Sherry looked down guiltily but Phoenix said nothing as she zipped the black jacket halfway. Luckily it hid her arm with the long sleeves, even luckier was a pair of black leather gloves inside but she only put one on to cover her right hand.

"Is that what they did to you?" asked Sherry nervously.

"Suppose so," Phoenix sighed as she pulled the glove on properly and moving the covered digits to check her fingers still worked, clawed or not, she'd need her right hand, "so," she looked at the little girl, "what's going on?"

Filled in briefly by her, Phoenix sat silently listening to every word whilst also listening to the gunshots that were getting closer slowly, Sherry obviously couldn't hear them yet, but Phoenix could smell the blood and death also. Snapping from her thoughts as the girl finished her explanation; Phoenix stood and moved to the flashing computer.

"What are you doing?" asked Sherry curiously.

"Deleting all the data on me," she sent a virus into the hard drive, "that way they can't make anyone else like me."

Sherry looked up at her sadly, "I'm sorry..."

"No worries," Phoenix smiled, "just don't tell anyone I was an experiment...so, the city is fully taken over by the outbreak, I must have been down here for a week..." she looked in the mirror, 'what did they do to me? All I got from the files on the computer was something about a G-Virus...'

"Don't worry," Sherry bounced, "Claire will save us!"

Just then the door opened and Phoenix stood in front of Sherry protectively but blinked at seeing the tall woman with dark red almost brown hair tied back, blue eyes looking at Phoenix just as stunned.

"Claire!" Sherry shouted running over to the woman and hugging her.

Claire hugged her back before looking over at Phoenix, "who's this?"

"That's Phoenix," Sherry beamed, "she's got to come with us too!"

The armed woman looked at Phoenix before nodding, "sure, I've found a way out, a friend of mine should meet up with us soon."

Following the two out, Phoenix stopped as something glinted in the corner of her eye. Looking sideways she moved to the table and picked up two silver handguns and a lot of ammo for them, including holsters. It looked like luck was on her side today. Slinging the holsters on round her waist, she put the guns in them as they rested behind her at the small of her back, the magazines holding the ammo held in pouches along the belt of the holsters.

"Come on," ushered Claire.

Moving down dark corridors Claire suddenly stopped, there were six zombies staggering towards them.

'The T-Virus,' Phoenix thought, 'so how bad is the G-Virus?'

Claire shot down three but the other three were getting too close. In a blur Phoenix spun out her two handguns and shot at them, one shot to the head each and they were down. Claire looked back and nodded her thanks with a smile which Phoenix returned.

On the move again, they were suddenly surrounded, the train just in sight when a man came running over, he shot down the monsters along with them.

"Leon!" Claire smiled at the man who had short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes looking at Phoenix and Sherry curiously.

"Come on, we need to go now."

Climbing onto the train, they stood in the main cart as it headed for the exit. Phoenix sat down, Sherry jumping onto her lap happily to the older woman's shock. Slowly it melted into a warm smile before she looked up at Leon and Claire.

"I'm Phoenix," she held out her hand to him, "Phoenix Hope."

He shook her hand, "Leon Kennedy, policeman for the day," she laughed with him.

Suddenly the train lurched and self destruct was initiated. Leon went to the next cart to check but came back to find the doors unable to open. Phoenix spotted a small grate leading to the front of the train and its controls before pointing it to Sherry.

"Go be a hero," Phoenix smiled.

The young girl nodded and climbed through it. Phoenix stood beside Claire as a huge monster pushed itself towards them, a huge gaping hole surrounded by rows of pointed teeth, tendrils reaching out to pull it closer to them.

'The G-Virus, this is what they put in me!?' Phoenix thought disgusted, 'then why aren't I like them?'

Claire kicked out the grate on the floor to crawl out beneath the train. Phoenix however looked up and shot a whole in the roof before leaping up and pulling herself through.

The train stopped, Phoenix gripped the roof to stop her flying off. Hearing Leon, Sherry and Claire, she knew they were safe before dropping down. Sherry instantly hugged her beaming.

"Did I do well?"

"Yeah, you were brilliant," Phoenix looked back, "I think we should run!"

They all ran towards the end of the tunnel as the train exploded taking the monster up with it. Fire raced towards them but they all dived forwards into the dusty sand, the fire overshooting them before being sucked back in. Sitting up Phoenix looked back with a whistle.  
"That was close."

"It's finally over," Leon sighed relieved.

"Nope," Claire stood, "we still need to find my brother."

Phoenix stood dusting herself off, "I hope you find him," she patted Claire's back.

"What will you do now?" asked Leon looking up at her.

She smiled back at him, "take a long delayed holiday, I hope we meet up again someday."

But that day wouldn't be for years later.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!! If people love it/like it I shall update!!! Hope you like so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Human and More**

-Chapter Two-

Phoenix sat in a waiting room, her left leg crossed over her right. She sat back with a sigh which she had been doing a lot lately. Since Raccoon City she had travelled trying to find out more about what she had become. In the process she had met up with two people that she'd never thought she would, they were the reason she was in the waiting room tired but alert, she remembered that day like it was yesterday and not only a year ago.

* * *

_Going to England had been a good idea. She had missed her home country when she'd moved to America with her parents, despite the morbid weather, she couldn't help but love the beauty of rain that seemed in abundance today. Phoenix sat in the hotel window looking out into the grey day rain pattering harshly against the window. Watching black limos arrive below their passengers moving into the hotel hurriedly. She was shocked for one to see the President and his daughter arrive, obviously surrounded by bodyguards, and check in. Then again the hotel she was staying at was a usual choice for politicians and foreign government._

_Looking back into her room she had rented for a few weeks, she sighed before getting up and heading to the fridge. Her uncovered clawed hand reached for it and opened the white door before pulling out a can of cola. Phoenix had grown used to the mutated hand, it was handy in a fight when she dared show it, usually it was covered by a leather glove. She currently wore her usual outfit that fit all occasions. A pair of black combat with pockets running down the outside of each leg, perfect for holding daggers and such. Then she wore a dark crimson shirt with long sleeves that cut off a few inches below her chest, a black leather jacket over the top that only reached her waist, never zipped up, her two gun holsters hidden beneath them. It was safe to say she had changed since back at Raccoon City, she knew her limits well now, her increased strength, agility, speed, senses and her physical changes. Phoenix had decided her long hair had gotten annoying and had had it cut to just above shoulder length layered so each layer curled slightly at the ends. Her crimson eyes were hidden behind black shades that she almost constantly had to push back up her nose._

_As she took another swig of her cola and returned to her window, her eyes darted to the light on the ceiling as it went out. It wasn't just her room, she could hear the panic through the other rooms in the hotel, then the guns started. People screamed, footsteps running down hallways, the smell of blood already reaching her. Throwing her empty can in the bin, Phoenix proceeded to the door, opening it a crack to see outside. Through the darkness she could see just as good as if it was day, she saw three men run by dressed in black and their faces covered. _

'_They are probably after the President and his daughter,' pulling on her glove, her hands grabbed her guns from the inside of her jacket, 'time to play hero.'_

_Spinning out of her room, she pointed her guns down the corridor one way before seeing no one and spinning to the other side. No on was left on her floor. Walking silently like a ghost over the ground, she moved to elevator, crimson eyes moving here and there over the top of her shades. Stopping at the corner before the elevator, she heard the steady breathing of one of the terrorist men she guessed. Looking at her guns before back at the corner she counted silently in her mind before spinning out both guns shooting twice. Her bullets took the man down in seconds. Moving forwards she knelt beside him and checked him over finding a radio and some ammo. Taking both, she turned the channel on but kept it on quiet as she listened to them speaking to each other._

"_Target on third floor, twenty third room!"_

'_Why thank you,' she thought hitting the third floor button in the elevator, 'you got to love it when the bad guy makes your job easier.'_

_The annoying elevator music finally finishes and it stops, the doors opening slowly. One of the terrorists turn round shocked but stops as he found a gun in his face. Phoenix smirked at him._

"_So, going to tell me why you are here?"_

_He gulped and shook his head violently but her gun pressed closer to the middle of his eyes._

"_Wrong answer."_

_Shooting at point blank was messy stuff but she managed to get away without getting covered n blood. Hearing a girl's scream, Phoenix ran down the corridors silently before stopping at door 23. Looking through the tiny gap left in the door she noticed five of the terrorists surrounding the President and his daughter, said young girl crying as guns were raised._

_Kicking the door open, all five spun round shocked to see her stood there. Bringing her two guns up instantly, she pulled the trigger as they did, but she was by far quicker than them and they all fell, a bullet to the head. The President looked up at her in shock, his daughter still looking fearful. Phoenix knelt down in front of them with a smile._

"_You two okay?"_

"_Y-Yes," the President looked round at his dead bodyguards, "thank you, who are you?"_

"_I'm Phoenix Hope," she stood up holding her hand to him and helping him up, "come one, I'll get you two out of here."_

_The young girl looked up at her and wiped her eyes, "th-thank you so much."_

_Phoenix smiled warmly, she always had a soft spot for kids, and ruffled her hair slightly with her gloved hand, "don't think about it."_

* * *

The doors beside her opened snapping Phoenix from her thoughts and she stood up. The President stood there looking more tired than usual; then again she didn't blame him.

"How are you?" she asked softly walking over to him, since then she had become good friends with him and his daughter, helping out whenever she was needed.

"Not good I'm afraid," he sighed, "It's been too long since Ashley was kidnapped and it makes me feel worse as time passes by," he looked up at her, "luckily I have a special agent on it, I just hope he can bring her back, let me introduce you to Leon Kennedy."

Phoenix's eyes widened behind her shades as the familiar short dirty, blonde haired man walked in. He too seemed different like her, his muscles were far more toned than last time; his blue eyes seemed a more stoic with all he had been through.

"Leon, this is Phoenix Hope."

The two looked at each other for a moment before a smile broke out on Phoenix's face.

"We've met before, it's good to see you again Leon."

A smile appeared on his face and he nodded, "same to you Phoenix."

The President smiled slightly, "I'm sending Agent Kennedy to Spain where she was taken, I wanted to ask if you would consider going also," he looked pleadingly at her, "you saved us once before, will you do so again?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Phoenix pushed her shades up as they slipped a little, "of course I will go."

* * *

Carted to a plane to Spain, Phoenix watched Leon from the corner of her eye as they boarded. He now wore slightly baggy dark blue pants with many belts and straps round them to hold pouches that would hold grenades and stuff, and a black shirt with short sleeves that hugged his torso showing his toned muscles, his hands covered in fingerless black gloves. His hair was still the same dirty blonde that was short but long at the fringe so that it almost covered his right eye, gun holsters holding said guns either side of his torso but hidden under a brown leather jacket with fake fur on the collar and hems.

Sitting in her seat by the window, she glanced outside it until she felt someone sit in the seat beside her. Turning to look at Leon he just sat back in his seat with a quiet sigh.

"So, what have you been up to?" he asked looking sideways at her.

"Why I know the President and Ashley you mean?" Phoenix smiled sitting back also, "I've been travelling round the world trying to find out more about the virus," he looked at her closely at this, "when I was in England, those two stayed at the same hotel as me which came under attack by some terrorists. I saved them and we more or less became friends after that, I suppose Ashley saw me as an older sister."

"Why did you want to know more about the virus?" he asked curiously but his deep almost stoic voice let no emotion slip.

Phoenix wondered what to say, she didn't want to tell him the truth, not yet anyway, "after Raccoon I wanted to learn why what happened, happened."

"And what did you find out?"

"Not much actually," she sighed closing her eyes, "just remains here and there, Umbrella Corps was destroyed and the surviving members are lying low."

There was silence between them until she spoke.

"What about you?" she turned to look at him.

"I was scouted after Raccoon to join a special unit for the U.S Government; I was put to guard the President and his family."

She nodded before looking out the window.

"You any good with a gun?" he asked suddenly making her laugh.

"Of course, I wouldn't be coming if I wasn't, truth is I was scouted for the Government also but I turned them down, too much to do in life, I'd rather stick to a freelance Hero."

Leon smirked slightly before shaking his head and settling back again. Within moments he was asleep causing Phoenix to smile, he looked peaceful in his sleep. She couldn't help but wonder why it was awkward to talk to him.

'Probably because it's been years and even then we barely knew each other,' she shook her head closing her eyes once again, 'I better tell him more about me eventually.'

And soon she was asleep too, her head slipping slightly before landing on Leon's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Human and More**

-Chapter Three-

_The horrid moans of the dead filled the air, the stench of blood and death almost tangible. She ran, her legs burning with the strain of running nonstop. They were right behind her, slowly dragging dead limbs, shuffling behind her. Tears were running down her cheeks, behind her, her best friend joined the dead group, blood running down the side of her gaunt face, her skin peeling away, blood running from the huge bite at her neck. Her foot caught something on the road and she fell face first to the cold cement ground. The hard road grazed the side of her face bringing tears of pain to her eyes. Pushing herself back up with shaky arms, she looked back in horror, they were almost on her. _

* * *

"Phoenix!"

Jumping awake, she looked round widely before seeing Leon looking at her with a raised eyebrow, shaking his head he pointed out the window and she saw they were descending.

"We're here," he said finally as she looked back, "bad dream?"

"Something like that," Phoenix yawned, stretching her limbs, several bones cracking as she did so.

Once the plane was on the ground, they disembarked and were greeted by two European policeman stood beside a dingy dusty blue car.

"Mr Kennedy and Miss Hope?" said one with a thick Spanish accent.

Leon nodded shaking their hands, "we're counting on you to get us there."

Climbing into the car, Phoenix rest her elbow against the bottom of the window, her cheek resting against her fist as she watched the scenery fly by. It was a good thing she had buckled herself in because they went the 'scenic' route, entailing one hell of a bumpy ride. Leon too just watched the outside world as they drove through a thick forest. There was silence between them all before one of the policemen cleared his throat.  
"So, why are you two here for?"

"Government work," Leon said simply, "the President's daughter."

"What? Just you and the pretty lady?" he seemed to scoff.

Phoenix twitched irritably, "this pretty lady may shove a bullet up your ass."

That shut him up causing her to smirk; Leon shook his head with a small smile.

After a few more minutes the car stopped after crossing a wooden bridge.

"We'll watch the car," said the driving policeman, "wouldn't want to get a parking ticket."

Phoenix knew they were lying, Leon too, but she could smell the fear on them. Just what was wrong with this place? Both of them got out the car and walked over to the shack in front of them. Walking inside, Phoenix's eyes narrowed at the villager who was stoking the fire, his back to them.

"Excuse me," Leon stepped towards him but Phoenix stood back warily, Leon held out a photo of Ashley, "have you seen this girl?"

He started yelling something in Spanish, Leon held up his hands in surrender, "okay, okay, sheesh..." he headed back to Phoenix to leave.

The villager turned away and spun back holding an the steel poker aiming it at Leon.

"Leon!" Phoenix shouted causing him to spin round and jump back, both of them aiming their guns at him.

"Stop!" shouted Leon, "I said stop!"

Phoenix shook her head and both of them shot him dead, she knelt beside the dead man as Leon looked outside through a gap in the planks of wood over the windows.

'There's something weird about him...' she thought moving his head either side

"We need to go," Leon turned to the door, "there's something weird going on here."

"No kidding," Phoenix followed him, "it looks to me like the villagers are sort of...possessed."

Leon looked at her before they left, "maybe they are..."

* * *

Moving through the thick forest, their travel wasn't hindered until they stopped a village ahead of them. Leon took out a pair of binoculars but Phoenix didn't need them, she could see the villagers acting normally. Walking out warily, they both stuck to shadowed ways before one spotted them and started yelling in Spanish. Running into the nearest house, Phoenix pushed a large desk in front of the door as Leon looked out again and the unmistakable growl of a chainsaw started.

"Great, chainsaw," Leon sighed.

There was a smash upstairs as a ladder smashed a window and villagers started to climb in.

"I'll get upstairs," said Phoenix before dashing up them, guns drawn.

Just as she reached the top of the stairs she jumped back, an axe barely missing her. Shooting him in the head, two more came running forward. Ducking under a pickaxe, she swept her foot round taking him off his feet, his own pickaxe stabbing him. Looking up, the other held a flaming torch in his hand that he brought down on her. Rolling to the side, Phoenix put her back against the wall pushing herself up with her legs and shooting him back out of the window where he fell out with a sickening crack.

Panting slightly, Phoenix went back downstairs to meet up with Leon who had taken care of the chainsaw maniac. Looking at a slightly moving cupboard behind them, Phoenix put her hand on the handle and nodded to Leon before opening it. Someone fell out tied and their mouth covered with tape. Leon looked at Phoenix who shrugged ripping off the tape.

"Agh...a little rough don't you think?" his Spanish accent came through but he didn't seem like the villagers round here, "why hello beautiful."

Phoenix rolled her eyes while Leon turned him over and undid the ropes. The Spanish man sat up rubbing his wrists.

"Okay, I have one very important question, do you have a smoke?"

Phoenix laughed while Leon just looked at him like he was crazy. Hearing thumping footsteps, Phoenix quickly looked up.

"Perfect," the man said, "here comes the big cheese," sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The footsteps stopped and Phoenix and Leon jumped up. There stood the worlds tallest, ugliest man ever wearing a long dusty brown coat that covered him who except for his bald head and long scraggly beard and moustache.

"What gutter did he crawl out from?" muttered Phoenix.

Leon ran at him spinning round sending one foot to his chest but the huge man easily caught his foot flipping Leon over. Leon smashed into a bookshelf that shattered beneath him. Phoenix appeared behind the huge man aiming a fist to the back of his neck but his elbow caught her gut smashing her straight into the wall behind her. Phoenix blacked out almost instantly.

* * *

"Feeble humans..."

Phoenix slipped in and out of her dazed consciousness but could still hear part of what a man said.

"Let us give you our power..."

There were footsteps moving towards the unconscious two when something pricked Phoenix in the neck. She twitched with instinctive pain, her right hand clenching tighter but still bound before something slipped into her bloodstream and she was out again.

* * *

Leon gasped awake, his eyes searching to see where he was but slowly calmed. He tried to move forwards but dead weight stopped him. Looking back he found the Spaniard still out, their wrists bound together.

"Hey," he nudged him, "hey!"

The Spaniard jolted awake, "ay, ay, ayay," he looked round, "crawl out of one hole and into another."

Leon shook his head when he realised he couldn't see Phoenix.

"Phoenix?" he called.

"Over here..." grumbled the woman sleepily.

They looked sideways to see her bound stood up to a supporting beam. She shook her head before her vision focused on the two.

"You okay?" asked Leon.

"Just peachy," she yawned.

Leon looked back at the Spaniard, "you wanna tell me what's going on here?"

"Americano? What brings you to this part of the world?"

Leon twisted the ropes causing the Spaniard to flinch, "oh, hey! Easy...whoever you are."

Leon sighed tiredly, "The name's Leon, she's Phoenix, we came here looking for this girl, seen her?"

"What? You supposed to be some kind of cop of something? Nah, you don't look the type."

"Maybe," Leon turned away and fell silent, Phoenix watching them.

"Ok, let me guess," the Spaniard looked away, "she's the President's daughter."

Leon turned back, "huh, that's too good for a guess, wanna start explaining?"

"Psychic powers..." he almost whispered.

Phoenix scoffed until she heard shuffling noises growing louder.

"Nah," he laughed, "just kidding with you amigo," he looked away again, "I overhead one of the villagers saying the President's daughter was in the church."

"And who might you be?" asked Leon suddenly.

Phoenix's head jerked towards the door.

"Me? I'm Luis Sera, used to be a cop in Madrid....now I'm just a good for nothing guy who happens to be quite the ladies man."

Phoenix's attention was drawn back to the conversation momentarily as Leon explained how he had been a cop on his first day when he had arrived at the outbreak at Raccoon City.

"What about you?" Luis asked Phoenix.

Said woman hung her head a little, "I lived in Raccoon City before and during the outbreak," they were silently listening to her, "I was just a normal everyday girl, parents were researchers but they'd died through an accident...and then when the outbreak first started, when the first few cases popped up, I was being chased before I ran into some soldiers from Umbrella Corps..."

"What happened then?" asked Leon, curious now.

Phoenix suddenly looked to the door again as it burst open; there stood the zombie of the man from before that they had first killed, an axe dragging along the ground as he muttered something in Spanish over and over again. He staggered towards Leon and Luis who tried to get away.

"Oy! Ugly!" Phoenix shouted at him, "Have a go at me!"

Leon looked at her shocked as the zombie started towards her instead, "are you crazy?!"

He raised the axe and it swept sideways towards her. Phoenix leapt up at the last minute bringing her legs tucked under her, the axe missing her and cutting the ropes. Phoenix caught the pole of the axe as it came round for another round and yanked it from him spinning it round with both hands cleaving off his head. The body fell dead leaving the two men to look at her with wide eyes. Phoenix stuck her tongue out at them.

"No one messes with me."

Using the axe, she cut their ropes off and Luis ran before either could say anything.

"You okay?" Leon asked quickly checking her over.

Phoenix could have laughed at his constant worry over her, "I'm okay," she pulled him away by his hand, "we need to get moving."


	4. Chapter 4

**Human and More**

-Chapter Four-

They ran through the village shooting down any villager that got in their way. Leon led the way most of the time, sniping off some villagers from the higher ground. Phoenix motioned to one of the main houses that was probably the secret passageway to the church. Sneaking inside silently, only Leon's boots made slight noises. Finding a secret doorway, Leon opened it and they both slid through quietly, the sound of people speaking in Spanish now clearer. Phoenix's eyes widened and she spun round just as Leon did. There stood tall and ugly, 'The Big Cheese' and before either could move he grabbed them both by the necks and held them up in the air, choking them.

Phoenix and Leon fought to breathe but his grip was iron. He frowned up at them before throwing them roughly to the ground. Phoenix hit the wall, gripping her throat and panting, Leon on his back breathing harshly.

"You both carry the same blood as us, nevertheless you are outsiders," his voice almost hissed, "Just remember if you become unpleasant to our eyes, you will face severe consequences."

Phoenix frowned, 'same blood? What the hell?'

He walked away, Leon staggering up voicing her own thoughts. Phoenix pushed herself up, her breathing back to normal although her neck still felt sore. She could see he was about to ask if she was okay but she shook her head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

On the move again, they carried on out of house and village until they came to a dark eerie looking path, the church just up ahead.

"Well this looks cheery," Phoenix commented as they moved to it to find the doors locked.

"Looks like we need to find another way in," Leon sighed clearly annoyed too.

Moving on they finally came to a huge lake. Phoenix stopped Leon for a moment and pointed out towards it. He looked through his binoculars to see a boat with a few villagers in it. They threw the two policemen from the car into the water before driving off. Phoenix frowned until a huge mutant fish erupted from the water swallowing them whole.

"Oh Hell no!" Phoenix almost shouted, "I am not going across there."

Leon shook his head, "you could stay here then and wait for me."

Phoenix looked at him like he was crazy, "I'm not going to let you go out there just to be swallowed by some huge fish."

He smiled before pulling her to the boat that was left at the dock. Setting the engine going, they drove out onto the lake when the giant fish thing leapt out knocking the boat. The anchor fell and caught onto the fish taking them along for the ride. They held onto the boat trying to stay on when Leon stood and threw his harpoon at it killing it off.

Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief until they saw the rope from the anchor unwinding quickly, the end of the rope knotted round Leon's leg. He fell back as it tightened round his leg but Phoenix grabbed her dagger and quickly cut it loose and it sank with the dead fish. Leon lay back for a moment catching back his breath, his leg in agony. He sat up to drive it but Phoenix pushed him down.

"You lay down, I'll get us back," she took over the engine and drove them to shore.

Once at the small dock, Phoenix jumped out and held out her hand to Leon who gratefully took it. His arm round her shoulders, he limped with her towards the abandoned dock house just up ahead. Pain hit his chest and he suddenly doubled over retching and coughing in pain.

"Shit," Phoenix cursed as he coughed up blood, his body shaking with pain.

He gripped his chest as Phoenix hurried them in, kicking the door open. He let out a pained cry and they tumbled to the floor, Leon already unconscious. Phoenix's breathing came hard but she managed to kick the door shut with her foot before the same pain that had hit Leon hit her hard. She coughed violently; blood covered her hand as she coughed her vision shifting.

'First the Virus...and now...this...' she thought clutching at her chest, a pained scream split from her throat, her back arched in agony before she fell into darkness.

OoOoO

Leon was the first to wake; he jumped up panting from his nightmare. Looking round madly, he remembered falling unconscious as he hit the floor. Spotting Phoenix on the floor beside him, he moved over to her stumbling slightly from feeling weak.

"Phoenix!"

He shook her shoulder, she lay on her side facing him, eyes still closed, "Phoenix!"

She jumped awake, eyes wide until they saw him and slowly she calmed.

"Leon..." her voice sounded a little hoarse.

He breathed in relief, "you okay?"

"No..." she coughed slightly, "what the hell did they put inside of us..."

Getting up slowly, Phoenix looked outside, it was dark, they must have been out for some time. It was raining as they left into the dark, both were tired but had no choice but to move on, they had to find Ashley. Up ahead they found a set of large doors. Opening them, they came out into a huge area with towering wooden fencing all around. Two doors opened and villagers came out pulling ropes that were attached to something and it was something big. Phoenix gulped.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

They could hear something growling, something inhuman before a huge grey monster cam out throwing villagers around, squishing them under foot or crushing them in its hands.

Luckily the thing was slow from its huge bulk. Leon distracted it once and Phoenix sped behind it shooting a whole magazine into its back. It cried in pain and doubled over as something burst from its back.

'A parasite?!' she thought shocked.

Leaping onto its back she drew her dagger and started slashing at it until it stood back up again. Now Phoenix distracted it and Leon did the shooting and slicing until it fell forwards dead. Both looked at each other panting before giving each other the thumbs up with a smile. Now they collected the insignia they needed to open the church and returned. Entering the church slowly, the looked round, walking between the pews.

Phoenix found a door that held 'suspicious' written all over it in her mind and turned the handle, Leon behind her. Opening the door slowly, Phoenix moved in and blinked before ducking under the flying lamp.

"Woah!" she stood back up, "Ashley!"

The blonde haired teenager threw a pipe at them, "don't come near me!"

Phoenix moved sideways, the pipe narrowly missing her and Leon.

"Hey Ashley! It's me, Phoenix!"

Ashley stopped and looked at them shocked, "Phoenix!" before jumping on her hugging her like her life depended on it.

Phoenix smiled warmly hugging her back, "its okay, we're going to get you out of here."

"Who's that?" she asked warily.

Leon introduced himself, "the President sent us to find you."

Phoenix let go of her, "come on we need to go."

Ashley took Phoenix's hand and the three left quickly to a ladder. Dropping down, Leon caught Ashley before they walked out back to the main entrance to head for the door.

"I'll be taking in the girl," said a voice as a man shrouded in a purple cloak with a strange staff appeared by the alter.

"Who are you?" growled Leon.

"My name is Osmond Saddler," he stopped in front of them, "the master of this fine...religious community."

"What do you want?" asked Phoenix stood in front of Ashley protectively.

"To demonstrate to the world our astounding power of course," said Saddler as if it was an easy answer, "so we kidnapped the President's daughter in order to give her a power and then send her back."

"No," Ashley said shocked, "Leon, Phoenix...I think they shot something in my neck."

Phoenix remembered when she was half unconscious.

"What did you do to her," Leon turned on Saddler angrily.

"The same they did to us," said Phoenix shocked, "when we were unconscious," Leon looked at her shocked, Saddler smirking, "they were eggs...with the parasites."

"Oh you are a smart one Miss Hope," he was walking towards them slowly, "strange how I could find no documents about you anywhere."

Phoenix growled, "Once those eggs hatch, we become your puppets, that's what it is."

The doors behind them opened and two cloaked priests stood with guns pointed at them. Phoenix slowly grabbed Leon and Ashley's hands before running with them and jumping out of the window. Rolling as they landed, Leon helped Ashley up and they carried on running. They were soon stopped however, surrounded on all sides by villagers with flaming torches.

"Inside there!" Phoenix shouted as they ran for the house up ahead.

Dashing inside, Leon checked no one was in before shutting the door, Phoenix spun round to see Luis smiling.

"Leon!" he tossed him a pipe to stick the door shut. Leon caught it and put it on the door.

Luis walked over, "small world isn't it, my, my, I see the President equipped his daughter with ballistics too," he looked her up and down.

"How rude," Ashley walked over to him but Phoenix intervened laughing nervously.

"We have bigger fish to fry here, break it up."

Luis smirked eyeing Phoenix's figure, "I never did get a good look at you my lady, truly are better fish in the sea."

Leon laughed as Phoenix rolled her eyes pulling out her guns and looking out of the boards on the windows.

"Ashley, go upstairs," Leon told her before moving to the door, gun raised.

Luis joined him with his own gun, "okay, its game time."

They stood waiting when Phoenix heard bells ringing and the villagers slowly left.

"What the..." Leon frowned watching them go.

"The bells," said Phoenix before calling up to Ashley to come down, "they really are just being controlled."

"What do we do now?" asked Luis.

"The bridge we came across is out," sighed Phoenix sitting down on the sofa.

"So we got no choice but to keep moving," finished Leon.

"I forgot something, I need to go," Luis left without another word.

Phoenix watched him go curiously, she figured there was more to him than met the eye.

Leon sat beside Phoenix watching her, "back at the church...what did Saddler mean?"

Ashley came down and sat with them for a break; Phoenix looked at them both with sadness in her eyes, she couldn't hold off telling them, especially if they were to die here from these blasted parasites.

"I'll tell you my full story.......during the early stages of Raccoon, I told you I was found by Umbrella Corps soldiers," Leon nodded, "well when I woke I was in one of their labs, I'd only been out for an hour or two...I was put in a tank and injected with something that at the time I knew nothing about...then I was driven to unconsciousness from the pain...when I next woke it was like I was a different person, my hair used to be brown...along with my eyes and my skin was more tanned...and I had a normal hand."

"What do you mean?" asked Ashley curious.

Phoenix sighed and took off her shades that had remarkably been kept on her face. Opening her eyes they looked shocked at the crimson.

"Yeah...I was confused when I woke because it was like looking at some one else in my place..."

"And...what about your hand?"

Phoenix stood, "you don't want to see."

Leon caught her right gloved hand causing her to look back at him, "don't hide from me."

She looked at him desperately but could do nothing as he slowly pulled off her glove. It fell with a soft thump and Ashley gasped at the scaled claw hand, even Leon's eyes widened in shock. He pushed up her sleeve to see the whole of her lower arm covered in the same scales.

"They experimented with me and the G-Virus," Phoenix spoke quietly, almost a whisper, "they made me a monster..." tears rose to her eyes like when she first realised, "and there's no cure," she looked away pulling her hand back with her, "not like it matters, these parasites will kill me anyway."

The room was silent except for the soft drops of tears onto the wooden floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Human and More**

-Chapter Five-

There was that silence between them still even as they walked through the pretty much empty village. Leon still was on his guard, gun in his hands as they walked quickly, Ashley with him while Phoenix kept behind them not really wanting to be seen, or to talk to them after spilling her secret. After telling them, neither had spoken a word to her, not that she didn't blame them, but it hurt more that she couldn't talk to Leon about it.

On a mountain side lift that scaled between the mountains, they climbed on, Leon starting it going. Phoenix moved to the front and drew one of her guns holding it steady with both hands as she aimed into the distance, her keen crimson eyes peering over her shades. The villagers were on the other lift coming towards them but Phoenix shot them down before they could get close enough to throw any weapons at them. Once on the ground again she refused to acknowledge either of them. Leon was getting annoyed, anger clear in his once crystal eyes. Ashley however was getting more edgy as Phoenix distanced herself further from them.

Coming to a stop outside a barn Leon turned to look at Phoenix with a scowl, her eyes however looked elsewhere.

"You stay out here with Ashley."

Phoenix said nothing but sat down on a rusty garbage dumpster, bringing one knee up so she could rest her arm on it, her head resting on her arm. Leon left inside without another word leaving Ashley to deal with her silence. Moments passed like that.

"Phoenix?" Ashley spoke quietly.

Said woman gave no indication of hearing her but the young girl carried on, "I'm...not scared of you because of the virus," she looked down kicking the dirt, "it wasn't your fault that you were...experimented on by the bad guys...and I know Leon thinks the same," she coughed up her courage but didn't look at Phoenix still, "you're our friend so it doesn't matter!"

A hand rest on her head and Ashley blinked looking up to meet Phoenix's shaded eyes. She reached up and tossed the shades aside to look into her crimson eyes that looked back at her warmly.

"Sorry..." Phoenix said softly.

Ashley hugged her tightly before a loud roar from inside the barn made her jump. Phoenix looked at the barn before back down at Ashley who nodded with a smile. She hid behind the garbage dumpster. Phoenix stood up and looked round the barn, spotting a window she jumped up and swung herself through.

Leon was thrown back by the now mutated 'Big Cheese'. His torso had been ripped in two, his spine growing longer making him around ten feet extra taller, four more limbs sprouted from his back, claws on his hands. Leon aimed his gun and the worst thing ever happened. The resounding click of an empty gun echoed through his ears.

"Shit..." he looked up quickly to see him coming nearer.

Hearing a gun click, bullets cascaded down in front of him causing Big Cheese to back up. Looking up quickly he was shocked to see Phoenix stood up high on one of the beams. She smiled down at him.

"Thought you could use a hand or two."

Big Cheese roared at her as she put her guns back in her holsters. Leaping down, she landed crouched in front of Leon, between him and the monster.

"Sorry for acting like a bitch to you," she looked back at him rubbing the back of her head with her gloved hand, "after I deal with big ugly here you can shout at me all you want."

Leon shook his head with a smile, "don't worry about it."

Phoenix's smiled broadened and she faced Big Cheese, or as she renamed him, Big Ugly.

"Alrighty then," she pulled off the leather glove and flexed her clawed fingers, "queue cheesy lines...let's dance."

Running at him as he roared at her again, she dodged his claws, rolling sideways before spinning round on one foot, her other foot connecting with his elongated spine snapping it in half, blood spouting like a fountain as he roared in pain, falling back, his legs stumbling away. The angered torso of him leapt up, his extra limbs grabbing the beams to hold him in the air and race towards her. At first Leon thought she was going to slice him to ribbons with her clawed hand but she merely spun round him and grabbed his neck with her clawed hand, her gun in her other that was held at the back of his head.

"Buenas noches," she smirked before shooting him.

He fell dead, his glass eye falling out. She looked over at Leon expecting a look of disgust; instead he looked at her with a smirk, eyebrow raised.

"Let's dance?" he mimicked her, "Buenas noches?"

"Hey!" she grumbled, "I'm entitled to cheesy lines! It's my forte! I am nothing without them!"

He held up his hands defensively before Phoenix pulled him up looking round at the fires that were surrounding them, "I suggest we leave, now."

Both of them ran to the barn exit, the door had been blasted off but a few beams lay in angles across it. Phoenix and Leon however dived through them and the flames, rolling across the ground until they were away from it, Ashley quickly running over.

"Are you two okay?"

Phoenix nodded before motioning them to follow.

Going to a gate they had passed because it had a retinal scanner on it, Phoenix took out the glass eye she had stashed and held it up to be scanned. It opened almost instantly and Phoenix tossed the eye away.

"I will never hold a fake eye again for as long as I live."

Leon chuckled and pushed the gate open. Finding themselves soon at a draw bridge to a huge castle, Ashley looked at it with a shiver. Phoenix chuckled but they moved onwards until they heard chanting behind them. Looking back they saw villagers with flaming torches quickly following. Running Leon pointed out the two winches, he took one, Ashley the other as the villagers started to cross the bridge. Phoenix quickly helped Ashley wind it quicker and the bridge was too high for them to cross over. Panting slightly, they carried on inside the castle.

That was until flaming archers started on them. Phoenix quickly pulled Leon and Ashley back as a shot barely missed them.

"Thanks," nodded Leon.

Phoenix smiled before drawing both guns and the two ran out shooting down the archers quickly. Once again Ashley came running and the two adults took the lead.

"Leon! Phoenix!"

Turning quickly, Phoenix blinked, "Luis!" she couldn't help but smile at him still being in one piece. He jogged over smiling.

"Oh, is that smile for me my beauty?"

"Maybe," she laughed.

He chuckled before patting his pant pockets, "I got something for you guys..." he trailed off patting his pants again obviously missing something, "wait...oh shit!" he looked back, "I must of dropped it when I was running away from them."

"Dropped what?" asked Ashley confused as were Leon and Phoenix.

"A drug that will stop your convulsions," Leon frowned, "look, I know you're carriers, you've been coughing up blood?"

"Yeah..." sighed Leon.

"And you?" Luis asked Ashley.

"Yes," Ashley spoke as bravely as she could.

Luis turned to Phoenix with a sad look, "you too?"

Phoenix sighed, "Yeah...not long after Leon."

Luis cursed, "Oh shit! The eggs have hatched," he looked angry and sad, he turned his back to them, "we don't have much time..."

Leon stepped towards him, "why are you-"  
"It makes me feel better," Luis said first walking away, "lets just leave it at that."

"Luis!" Phoenix shouted, "I should come with you too."

Luis looked back with a smile, "nah, you'll be better off with Leon, he's far better than this lady's man," he bowed to her as he walked back before jogging off.

Leon looked at Phoenix who watched him go, "come on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Human and More**

-Chapter Six-

Walking through the grand entrance of the castle, Phoenix noted that the decorations, no matter how old, were lavish, like that of royalty.

"Someone thinks very high of them self," she muttered turning in a circle as she walked to see all around her.

Entering the next large room an evil cackle sounding almost childish filled the air and they looked up to see a man who was smaller than Ashley yet supposedly as old as Leon and Phoenix, a guard of black and a guard of red either side of him. He spoke with a distinct Spanish accent.

"I was starting to wonder when you might notice us."

"Who are you?" asked Leon watching him closely.

"Me llamo Ramond Salazar, I have been honoured with the prestigious power of the great lord Saddler."

"Suck up," Phoenix coughed.

Salazar glared down at her but bowed nonetheless, "I have been expecting you my brethrens."

"No thanks," Leon snorted, "Bro."

"My, my, we got a feisty one."

"Wait till you see me," Phoenix smirked, Leon chuckling at her side.

Salazar gave her a look of utter contempt, "I suggest if you value your life, you surrender yourself and give the two women to me."

Phoenix and Leon blinked but the crimson haired woman spoke first, "whoa, whoa, whoa," she waved her hands, "what the hell do you want me for?"

He smirked as he paced his little box above them, "you are a BioWeapon, one out of many failures that was actually successful, with you under our power it would be like setting a dog upon mice."

"How very imaginative," she mumbled.

Leon stood in front of her to her shock, glaring icily up at Salazar, "I won't let you touch her, nor Ashley."

"You will have no choice," he cackled, "soon you will become a mindless slave and will do anything under my and Lord Saddler's will."

"Not over my cold, mutated body," Phoenix growled but Salazar was already vanishing with his guards. Looking sideways at Leon she frowned, "why did you stand up for me?"

"Because I won't let them take you."

Something in his voice made her blush and Phoenix quickly looked away scratching her cheek nervously, "oh w-w-well..."

Looking round Ashley soon stumbled across a prison door that Leon decided to explore despite Phoenix's wariness. Walking inside, they found an extended chamber; something held behind glass wore a helmet, its eyes sown shut, huge claws on its hands as it was chained down. Leon moved towards it making barely a sound until it broke loose. Phoenix watched as Leon stopped moving, barely breathing as the monster moved slowly closer to him, seemingly unsure. Phoenix managed to catch Leon's eye and pointed to herself then the bells that hung on the wall. She leapt from the steps making no sound as she landed in front of the bells. Lifting her clawed hand, she didn't bother putting the glove back on, and tapped the bells with a clawed finger. Instantly, the thing came swiping at her but Phoenix was faster and managed to back flip out of the way of it's claws. Leon threw a grenade at the parasite on its back and it roared in pain before dying. Phoenix thumbed up with a smile. Leaving the prison cell they carried on moving.

Suddenly Ashley started coughing and drew back her hands showing the blood on them.

"Are you okay?" asked Leon worriedly, Phoenix put a hand on her back.

"Just leave me alone!" she threw them off running down the corridor.

"Ashley! Wait!" Phoenix shouted but grates flew up separating them from Ashley as she put her back to the wall. Steel bars wrapped round her and the wall spun round taking her away.

"ASHLEY!!" she shouted but she couldn't hear them anymore.

Looking sideways at Leon she could see the anger in his eyes at losing Ashley again. Taking off down the corridors she followed him but kept silent, looking sideways at him every now and then until he snapped.

"Why so quiet?! Afraid I'll blow up on you?!"

"What? Like you're doing right now?" she asked calmly as he growled, Phoenix put her hands on his shoulders, "we'll get her back, Leon...nothing is going to stop me finding her, now cool down."

Leon took slow breaths and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Phoenix."

"It's okay," she patted his shoulders smiling then realising how close they were.

All he had to do was lean forward slightly. All she had to do was lean forward slightly. Crimson eyes met sapphire and slowly they drew closer, their lips almost brushing against each others when they herd running footsteps. Phoenix and Leon quickly split apart not looking at each other, embarrassed.

"Leon! Phoenix!" Luis ran in the doorway smiling holding up a vial and a tub of pills, he looked between the two with a raised eyebrow, "did I miss something?"

Suddenly Luis jolted, his face looked shocked before a pointed limb shot through him showing at the other side of his body. Phoenix could hear it with sickening clarity as it pierced further breaking his ribcage in two and holding him up off the ground as he cried out in pain, blood cascading almost to the ground. The vial dropped from his hand and Saddler caught it, the extra limb coming from beneath his robes. Luis was thrown down roughly, more blood spurting out of the gaping wound and finally the two snapped out of it.

"LUIS!!!!"

Phoenix was already at his side holding her clawed hand over the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Don't you dare die Luis! Stay awake!"

Saddler's extra limb like tail retracted as he spoke, "now that I have the sample, you are of no further use."  
"Saddler!" Leon shouted angrily at him.

"My boy Salazar will make sure you follow the same fate."

"You better run Saddler," Phoenix's voice was devoid of emotion but her voice sounded malicious enough to make Leon look back at her in shock, her eyes hidden by her hair, "because when I get a hold of you," she looked up, red eyes blazing like fire, slit pupils like the gates to Hell, "I will kill you."

He scoffed and walked away; Leon made to follow but thought otherwise and knelt beside Luis.

"Just hang on Luis."

"I was a researcher...employed by Saddler," Luis spoke despite the blood running from his mouth, a smile on his face despite the pain, "they decided to get rid of me when they figured out what I was doing," he tried to laugh but it turned to coughs and splutters.

"Stop talking!" Phoenix cursed, tears biting at her eyes, she hadn't cried for years, "you're going to be okay...you're going to get your perverted ass up and take me out for drinks."

Luis smiled up at her, "I'd love that...my beauty..." he lifted his shaky hand and dropped the tub of pills into Leon's hand, "take them...they should stop the growth..." his eyes slowly closed, "Buenos...noches..."

"Goodnight," Phoenix whispered kissing his forehead, his hand falling limp.

Death didn't used to affect her as much. Usually because she had no one close enough to lose. Now though she knew the pain and sorrow it caused the pain that ripped her heart apart and let the tears flow. Leon's arms came round her and held her in a tight embrace. She cried into his chest, her body shaking with each sob, his grip tightening ever so slightly, his cheek resting against the top of her head as he let her cry. It took a while before the tears died down and he drew back to look in her face, wiping the tears from her face.  
"We'll get him Phoenix," he kissed her forehead; "I swear we will get him."

"I know..." she uttered, "but if I lose you or Ashley...I don't think I could take it..."

He held her close again, "you won't lose me or Ashley, we will get her then we are going to head home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Human and More**

-Chapter Seven-

Leon swore he would never let such sorrow and pain cross Phoenix's face ever again. Seeing her in tears over Luis' body broke his heart. She was such a strong woman, joking here and there yet taking some things seriously. Back then she had looked broken, luckily he had managed to persuade her from her depression and they carried on. Phoenix kept her eyes on Leon's back. Losing Luis, despite barely knowing him, opened her heart to the cold barbed wire of life and it hurt more than being shot, a feeling she knew all too well. Her hand slipped into his and she expected him to draw back from her clawed hand. Instead he entwined his fingers with her clawed fingers and held her hand tight. Tears stung her eyes but she refused to cry again, instead she smiled and followed his lead, not letting go of his hand like a lifeline.

Walking into a room, Phoenix moved forwards when her ears picked up footsteps and a gun was pressed into Leon's back.

"Neither of you move," a female spoke, "put your hands where I can see them."  
"Sorry," Leon smirked, "but following a lady's lead just isn't my style."

Phoenix glared sideways at him and he innocently shrugged.

"Put them up, now."

Leon suddenly spun round grabbing the gun and pulling the woman's arm back. The woman wore a long tight red dress, her hair short black, eyes covered in shades, a thin black scarf round her neck. The woman back flipped kicking her gun from Leon's hands, spinning in mid air as she made to catch her gun. Leon took a step back before drawing the dagger from the holder on his shoulder and running at her. She caught the gun and spun round to find Leon's dagger at her neck, a smirk on his face.

"Bit of advice, try using knives next time, works better for close encounters," he took the gun from her and stood back.

"Leon," she took off her shades revealing brown eyes, "long time no see."

Phoenix looked at the woman closely from behind her shades that she had found again. She sensed familiarity from her but she couldn't quite place it until Leon spoke.

"Ade..." Leon said with a weird emotion in his voice, "so it is true."

"True?" Ade asked innocently, "about what?"

"You, working with Wesker," Leon stopped pacing.

Phoenix's eyes widened at the name, her hands curling into fists, 'Wesker...'

"I see you've been doing your homework," she looked over at Phoenix causing Leon to look at her too.

He noticed her fisted hands, "Phoenix?"

"Ade...and Wesker..." she almost growled in anger, "are you his new lap dog?"

Ade glared at her, "you'd know all about that, wouldn't you Phoenix?"

Her eyes flashed behind her shades and it took all her self control not to leap at her and rip her limb from limb.

Leon watched between the two women, confused at how they knew each other before turning back to Ade.

"Why Ade?"

"What's it to you?" she asked looking back at Leon.

"Why are you here? Why did you show up like this," Ade's eyes looked down briefly before laughing.

Beeping interrupted their conversation and a bright light and smoke burst from the shades Ade had dropped. Leon and Phoenix stumbled back slightly as Ade rolled away collecting her gun.

"See you around Leon," her voice held something that made Phoenix's blood boil, "we'll see each other soon Phoenix."

"You better hope not," Phoenix watched her run away as the smoke cleared.

"What was all that about?" asked Leon walking over to her.

"Nothing..." Phoenix made to walk away but Leon caught her clawed hand.

"Tell me, Phoenix."

Instead she drew her hand back away from him, "if you want to know, why don't you go ask Ade," she mocked his voice before walking away.

Leon looked at her shocked and confused before he finally figured it out, "oh shit..." he cursed before running after her.

"Phoenix, wait!" he shouted as he caught up.

"Why do you care?"

She gasped as she was pushed against the wall, Leon pulling off her shades to look her dead in the eyes.

"Because I care about you..."

Phoenix searched his eyes for deceit but found none, winding her arms round his neck she hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry...I'm just an emotional wreck at the minute..."

He held her back stroking her hair gently, "it's okay, don't worry about it."

Walking down corridors they shot down some of the Zealots, occult dressed in black priest robes, when pain shot through Phoenix's chest. She doubled over coughing, looking at her hand to see blood. A hand on her back made her look up into a worried Leon's face.

"Here, take one of these," he tipped a pill of what Luis had given them and she swallowed it.

"Thanks..." she massaged her throat that felt sore from the coughing.

Hearing Ashley shouting them, they ran again until they found themselves on a higher platform, below Ashley was held by steel bars onto the wall. Leon took out his sniper gun and shot the bars, Zealots flooding the place where Ashley was trying to take her back. Both of them shot at the Zealots leaving Ashley free.

"Go through that door!" shouted Phoenix, "you'll find your way up!"

The teenager nodded before leaving.

Waiting for Ashley to return to them, Phoenix looked up at Leon since he was a little taller than her and smiled.

"Once we get Ashley, we are leaving."

He smiled back at her, "damn right, I've had enough of Spain," he sighed as he daydreamed, "back to my comfy house."

Phoenix chuckled, "back to the nice warm bed."

Leon's hand found hers, not caring about the clawed, scaled hand; he still took hold of it and held it tight.

"What do you say to a drink when we get back?"

"I would say, let's make that double."

Once again their faces neared, crimson and sapphire eyes never leaving the other until they were barely a hair width apart and their eyes closed. She could almost taste his breath on her lips. When once again they were interrupted. Quickly parting as Ashley came over, she looked at them with a raised eyebrow but shook her head. Phoenix held out her arms and Ashley gladly ran into them for a hug before she turned and Leon hugged her. Phoenix was smiling warmly at them both before patting their shoulders.

"Time to go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Human and More**

-Chapter Eight-

Walking into a large room they slowed at seeing Salazar stood with his back to them. He clapped still not looking back, "I think you've lived long enough, let's see if you can survive this time."

He lifted up his hand and the doors shut and locked. The roof started moving down on them, spikes growing on the ceiling.

"No!" Ashley cried she didn't want to die after all this.

Leon turned as Salazar laughed running out of a door before it locked shut also.

"Leon!" Phoenix shouted aiming her guns up at the red glowing spots on the ceiling, "shoot them!"

Both of them shot the red spots and the ceiling stopped moving, the doors unlocking. Ashley breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's not over yet," warned Phoenix as they left after Salazar.

Moving into the next room, parts of the walls spun round revealing suits of armour wielding medieval weapons like swords, axes and maces. Phoenix smirked and grabbed a sword that hung on the wall.

"Leave this one to me."

"You can use a sword?" asked Leon sceptical.

Phoenix smirked back at him, "of course."

The first suit of armour came at her with a mace but she spun round, swinging the sword with her cleaving off its head in a graceful arch, the rest of its body landing with a clatter. One with an axe came at her right, the last with a long sword at her left. Phoenix waited for them both to attack her either side. Blocking the sword with her own, she jumped up lifting her feet up and kicking back on the suit of armour propelling her backwards into the other and sending the sword wielding one smashing into the wall. Spinning she landed on her feet, the sword held in one hand before sweeping it in front of her face then to the side with a bow. Ashley clapped while Leon rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face.

Moving on, leaving the sword behind, they walked into a strange room, a huge blob of mass pulsating from the roof in front of them. Hearing a buzzing, two flying huge mutated wasp like things swooped down and picked up Ashley and aimed for Phoenix. The older woman however quickly shot it down before looking up at Ashley as she was flown off.

"Damn it!" Leon cursed running after her but had to stop for the edge.

"Leon! Phoenix! Help!" Ashley shouted but she was carried off.

"Ashley!" they both shouted.

Leaving quickly, Leon drew his binoculars to look out and cursing again as he saw Ashley being led by Salazar and his guards.

"Shit!"

Back in Salazar's castle, Leon pushed open the doors, "Ashley!"

There she was the guard's blades held either side of her throat. Phoenix growled angrily and made to step forwards but Salazar tutted.

"Don't you know when it's time to throw in the towel?" he pushed a button.

The floor beneath the two fell out and they fell down a deep dark hole.

"No! Leon! Phoenix!" shouted Ashley.

Leon caught Phoenix's hand and pulled her close as he shot his grappling hook and it caught to the side jolting them to a stop.

"I hate him," she sighed tiredly, "I hate him so much."

"I know..." he smirked causing Phoenix to smirk and draw her gun aiming up at the listening device, "wouldn't fall for this old trick."

Phoenix shot it and it created a deafening sound in Salazar's ear springing him into a rage.

"How dare you! No more games! KILL THEM!" he screamed at his guards.

Ashley was pushed forwards, "Phoenix...Leon...you're alive..." she held onto her hope, she remembered something Phoenix had told her before.

"_Just you remember, my last name isn't Hope for nothing, never lose hope, not while I'm around because I will be your hope."_

'I'll wait...' she thought before leaving.

Phoenix put her gun away, "that was satisfying."

Lowered down carefully between the long spikes at the bottom, one nicked her arm drawing a long thin line of blood.

"Sorry," muttered Leon before their feet touched down.

"It's okay," she smiled, "if it wasn't for you it would have been more than a nick."

* * *

It had been so long since either had eaten, rested or even slept. The last time they had rested was a few hours ago, the last time they slept was when they had collapsed, and eaten? Well that was at the airport on their way here, Hell. Phoenix wasn't a happy camper but she stowed it aside, swearing to take it all out on Saddler when the time came. Now what were they doing? Running away from a giant statue of Salazar.

"AFTER ALL THIS IS DONE!!" Phoenix panted, "I'M TAKING A HOLIDAY!!!!"

"AGREED!!!!!" Leon answered back, panting as well.

Running across a narrow, thin stone bridge, it crumbled beneath the statue and they both leapt, grabbing the end of the bridge before pulling themselves up with a sigh.

* * *

"So nice you could join us Mr Scott Kennedy, Miss Hope," Salazar clapped, only one bodyguard left at his side.

"Where is Ashley?" asked Phoenix getting straight to the point.

"She will be endowed with magnificent power, she will join us, become one of us."

"This is no ritual," Leon scowled "this is terrorism."

"Isn't that a popular word these days? Not to worry, we have prepared a special ritual for you."

He raised his hand but Leon was quicker and threw his knife pinning Salazar's left hand to the pillar behind him. He laughed nervously as he looked at it. The bodyguard withdrew it and threw it back but both dodged the blade as it embedded in the wood behind them. Salazar ran with his guard into an elevator and vanished before wither could get close.

Phoenix looked round, "this way!"

They ran into another room to find Salazar facing a statue in front of them, a mutated thing on it.

"Ah!" he turned round, "you just missed her, the ritual is over, she left with my men to an island."

"What?!" both Leon and Phoenix shouted angrily.

He walked up the alter, "I think its time I paid my due respects to your impressive and stubborn wills."

Tentacle like things came from the monster and picked up the cackling Salazar and his bodyguard, taking them into the mutated monster.

"What the hell?" Phoenix frowned until it burst forward.

It looked like a huge mutated snake with no skin, just muscles and tendons, one huge eye and big fangs.

"Oh shit..." Phoenix cursed as Salazar sat back, mutated into a grey being, even uglier.

Pulling Leon, they hid in a crevice just out of reach of the monster allowing Leon to shoot his sniper at Salazar. Phoenix ran out to distract the monster to her which worked and Leon took him down with two more shots.

* * *

Walking out to a dock, Phoenix inwardly growled at the woman sat in the speed boat as she looked over with a smile.

"Need a ride handsome?" asked Ade with that smile that sent fire raging through Phoenix.

Leon shook his head, "okay," before jumping in.

Phoenix stood still, not jumping in, nor walking off. Rather than Leon, Ade turned to her.

"Coming or not?"

Phoenix growled testily before getting in, sitting to the far back away from them both, her angry eyes glaring at their backs behind her shades. Leon could feel her intense glare on his back. He turned to look back at her but a hand on his arm stopped him. This gesture did not go unmissed by Phoenix who took to stretching her clawed hand, watching the scales glimmer in the light as they sped out, her fingers making a 'ching' sound when they unfurled quickly, like knives but more lethal, indestructible.

"Will you stop that?" Leon sounded annoyed but Phoenix simply kicked the back of his seat with her boot but gave up, settling to look out at the ocean hoping it to calm her before they reached the island. A song rose to mind and she started softly singing it, unaware that both could hear her over the engine.

"_Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us don't get better  
Men steady comin' after me  
Women steady comin' after you  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied..."_

Phoenix slowly trailed off and shook her head as emotions assaulted her. This was ridiculous, she didn't love him, she couldn't love him. Anyway, he clearly liked Ade more. More lyrics fell off her tongue.

_"Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially toward you  
Puttin' men before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't true  
Ain't true  
And they won't show you  
How much of a king you are to me  
And why I love you baby."_

Leaning over the side of the boat, she trailed her clawed hand into the raging, foaming waves before flicking her hand at the two up front. Both snapped round to glare at her but Phoenix whistled innocently and watched as they turned away. She hated acted like that, she loved acting like this! Cupping her hands in the water, she dumped it over Leon's head. He yelped and shot up from the freezing water to turn back to her with a growl but stopped at seeing her rolling around laughing. Slowly a smile crept onto his face as he sat back down still smiling. Ade looked sideways at this before shaking her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Human and More**

-Chapter Nine-

The boat ride carried on for another few minutes before Ade steered the boat to a stop and stood up, one foot resting on the windshield giving Leon a perfect view of her thigh.

'Slut,' Phoenix thought before looking away as she was pulled up by her hook leaving the boat to spin round uncontrollably until Leon managed to get the controls.

"Women," he sighed.

"Men," sighed Phoenix shaking her head.

* * *

Arriving at a sort of mining place, they went in, guns drawn as they watched Ashley be taken inside. Following on the level below, they found a computer room, the monitors showed Ashley in a cell, banging on the door calling their names.

"Ashley..." muttered Leon.

They watched one of the villagers who wore army sort of stuff, called Militia, toss her back from the door.

"If she has so much as a bruise on her," Phoenix muttered darkly.

The Militia noticed the camera and cut it off.

"Tch," Leon smirked, "amateurs...just hang in Ashley, we're coming for you."

Finding Ashley's cell quickly they found they needed a card key.

"Damn..." Phoenix sighed before looking at Leon, "I'll stay with Ashley."

He nodded, "I'll be back in five," before running off.

Turning back to Ashley Phoenix sighed, "You okay? They didn't hurt you too bad?"

Ashley sniffed, "I'm okay...can we go home soon?"

"Sure," Phoenix smiled warmly.

As promised Leon came back quickly and unlocked the door. Moving inside Ashley ran over happily.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

"It stinks!" complained Ashley.

"I don't know," Phoenix smirked, "in this line of work, this is nothing," before she jumped down the garbage shute.

Leon grabbed Ashley's wrist and pulled her down also. Both landed, Leon in a roll, Phoenix crouched, Ashley on her butt.

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Ashley.

"I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your butt," smiled Leon.

Phoenix laughed at that before pulling Ashley up and leaving. Climbing into a truck, Ashley took control as Leon and Phoenix got ready to shoot down any enemy. Smooth riding for a few minutes before the trucks came out. Phoenix shot one of them in the radiator causing it to burst into flames and crash, Leon took out the others wheels. Militia came running over trying to get them but they shot them down. Phoenix's guns clicked empty and she looked at Leon.

"Back pocket!" he said over his guns.

Phoenix gawped at him before sighing and sliding her hand into his back pockets pulling out the ammo.

"I'll make sure to put the ammo there more often," smirked Leon as Phoenix blushed.

Shaking her head, she slammed the magazines into the guns before shooting again.

Crashing, Phoenix lost consciousness for a moment before hands pulled her up.

"You okay Phoenix?" asked Leon worriedly.

"I'm good," she shook her head clearing the blackness before heading through the door.

Finding themselves in a dark room, Saddler in front of them.

"I can feel them growing ever so strongly inside of you," he smirked.

"Saddler!" Leon growled angrily.

Leon ran towards him but stopped as Saddler raised a hand. It was like an invisible force gripped Leon as the parasites inside him caused him even more pain.

"Leon!" Phoenix shouted.

He gripped his chest in pain, crying out as Saddler laughed.

"Perhaps you can resist, but you cannot disobey."

Leon was driven to his hands and knees in pain as Phoenix flew at him angrily. His hand fell on her and she stopped in mid step. Her heart thundered, she could feel it, a parasite inside her reacting to Saddler's power. Pain shot through her as if invisible bullets were being directly shot into her insides. Phoenix fell in pain, crying out just as Leon did yet somehow more, she clutched at her chest, falling onto her back, her body shaking with pain.

"Oh?" Saddler looked surprised, "you act more violently than the others, it seems they like you."

For once fear gripped her, she was going to die, die here, alone, a monster. Her back arched in pain, pain was all she knew. She couldn't even hear Leon managing to call her name, nor Ashley's screams to her. Saddler took a step closer to her, looking down at her writhing body. Suddenly her clawed hand shot out and swiped at him but he quickly stepped back, barely missing him.

"What?!" he hissed.

Phoenix panted harshly, her shades fallen, discarded, he clawed hand twitching, "there is one thing you can't control.......and that's the G-Virus...." she smirked despite the pain.

Her eyes flashed crimson as she leapt at him, her claw stretching out to his face, his eyes widened slightly before dodging her. Four long bleeding cuts appeared on his cheek before he threw her back and she hit the floor, unmoving.

He turned to Ashley now, "come to me Ashley."

She gasped and bowed her head before looking up moments later, her eyes red. She moved over to Saddler's side as Leon still fought the pain.

"Ash...ley!" he threw a tracking device on her back before doubling over again.

As the two vanished the pain slowly wore off and Leon stood, "its already begun..." he looked over at Phoenix and his eyes widened before running over to her, kneeling at her side, "Phoenix! Phoenix! Wake up!"

"It...hurts...." she coughed up.

He breathed in relief before helping her sit up, "what hurts? Will you be okay?"

Phoenix shook her head slowly, "everything...hurts...so painful...." she shuddered but what scared Leon more was the fear in her eyes.

Bringing her into his embrace, he held her tight, mentally screaming at himself for being unable to protect her.

"It's okay Phoenix...I'll protect you, I promise."

Her clawed hand found his hand and held it tight never wanting to let go. Slowly getting up, Leon helped her walk before she managed to get her strength back, keeping a hold of her hand.

* * *

Carrying on through a dim light subway sort of place, Leon slowly stopped, drawing his knife from it's sheathe. Phoenix stopped also, her eyes scanning behind her shades before Leon turned quickly, knife poised but no one was behind them. A sound caught Phoenix's attention first and she looked up to see a well muscled man wearing an army outfit drop down on them. Leon dove aside but an arm pinned Phoenix's left hand behind her back, blood dripped from the mans knife as Leon wiped the blood form the cut on his cheek.

"It's been a long time comrade," the knife pointed at Leon.

"Krauser," Leon took a step forward but the knife moved to Phoenix's throat, he growled, "let her go."

Krauser just laughed, "I died in the crash two years ago, is that what they told you?"

"You're the one who kidnapped Ashley," Leon stated angrily.

"You catch on quick," Krauser smirked, "but that's to be expected, after all you and I know where we come from."

"What do you want?"  
Krauser pushed her forwards keeping her between them as he took a swipe at Leon who was forced to dodge quickly.

"The sample from Saddler, that's all."

"Leave Ashley and Phoenix out of this!" Leon almost shouted at his once friend.

"Oh I needed her to buy Saddler's trust, like you, I'm American, and this one will bring me a hefty reward."

Phoenix growled, "I am not some little trophy for you to pawn off."

Krauser's knife nicked her neck slightly, but not enough to draw blood, Leon tensed before shouting at him angrily.

"You got them involved just for that?!"

Krauser aimed to slit Leon's throat but Leon moved backwards quickly, Krauser's booted foot kicking him onto his back, "all for Umbrella's sake."

"Umbrella?" Leon questioned from the floor on his back.

Phoenix's eyes widened, "you want to restore Umbrella? Are you insane?!" she snapped but the blade silenced her once again.

"You are as feisty as they say, but you don't look so tough to me."

Her eyes narrowed behind her shades, her clawed digits flexing before they moved in a flash. Long cuts graced his already scarred face, blood running down from them, dripping from his jaw.

"Could have taken your head off," she smirked, "but that's not my style."


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Human and More

-Chapter Ten-

Krauser let go of Phoenix pushing her roughly towards Leon with a growl.

"I'll deal with you later," he ran and leapt up bringing his knife down on Leon who pushed her away.

He grabbed Krauser's hands trying to pull the blade back from his throat when a bullet shot the knife from his friend's hands. Said man was kicked back by Leon before he rolled and stood looking up to see Ade above them.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress."

"I'll agree with you on that," Phoenix snickered.

"Looks like we have the upper hand here," Ade smiled, her gun pointed at Krauser.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" grumbled Phoenix standing beside Leon.

Krauser laughed before leaping up into the shadows, a single beam of light casting over him.

"You may be able to prolong your life, but its not like you can escape your inevitable death, is it?"

"I plan on making that escape route," Phoenix challenged standing forward.

Leon looked at her shocked before smiling slightly. Krauser scoffed before vanishing. Ade dropped down putting her gun away.

"You knew each other?"

Leon retrieved his fallen knife, "More or less, maybe it's time you told me the reason why you're here?"

"Maybe some other time," she walked past him, glancing at Phoenix before leaping over the side and vanishing also.

"I hate her," Phoenix sighed.

* * *

As they moved on she figured he was talking to Saddler over the communicator before signing off and they came to a long gleaming passage, lasers lit up and started moving up and down in complex patterns.

"Oh hell no," Phoenix shook her head and hands, "I am NOT becoming diced Phoenix."

Leon smirked and took off running, back flipping, rolling and all the works before reaching the other side, "come on Phoenix or you'll be left behind!"

Grumbling darkly, she darted forwards and did as he did. Finding themselves at a throne, Phoenix practically skipped over and sat down crossing her leg over the other and sitting tall, her hands on her knee. Leon clapped, wolf whistling. Getting off, he took her place, crossed one leg over the other and rested his elbow on the arm rest, holding his chin thoughtfully. Phoenix laughed before bowing to him dramatically.

His arms pulled her down onto his lap causing her to blush. Slowly relaxing in Leon's arms, she leant back against his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. Leon looked down at her with a smile, his arms tightening ever so slightly, loving the feel of her in his arms. Both wished to just sit there but knew they couldn't have too long to rest.

"Back then," Leon spoke quietly, "what did you mean about finding an escape route?"

Phoenix looked back at him and spoke just as quietly, "you protect me, I protect you....I'm afraid you won't be dying for many years to come," she smiled, "and by then it will be old age."

Leon chuckled quietly before sliding her shades up off her nose and up onto her head.

"Third times a charm?"

"I believe so."

Once again their faces drew nearer, eyes locked before fluttering closed, lips barely millimetres apart when......their lips met. There was nothing to stop them, no one to interrupt and they were quickly lost in their own world, all they knew was each other and their lips pressed together. She sighed contently against his lips and he smiled before kissing her again but more passionately, his tongue meeting her own in a never ending dance. But all good things must come to an end and it came too soon for them. Both stood, fingers entwined despite her scaled, clawed hand, and they moved on.

* * *

Walking outside into a deserted village, Krauser appeared, "so, you two all hooked up now, is that it?"

"Where's Ashley?" asked Phoenix glaring at him.

"Do you really want to know?"

Phoenix rolled her eyes, "wouldn't have asked if we didn't."

"She's beyond that gate, but you'll need 3 insignia's to open it," Krauser continued, "one in the North and another in the East."

"And let me guess, you got the last one," Leon kept his eyes on Krauser as he drew a automatic gun.

Diving behind a rock as he shot, they hid there for a moment before Leon pointed North, "you get that one, I'll get the East one."

"Alright," she gave him a quick kiss before heading off towards the North, running with all her inhuman speed.

Krauser could barely see her, 'so this is her power, I bet this isn't all of it though, that hand is different...why does Wesker want her back so much?'

He barely had time to think when he saw Leon attack as he headed East, and he chose to take care of his old comrade first.

Phoenix ran up towards a tower before leaping up to an incredible height. Landing crouched on the roof; she found one insignia and claimed it, looking over to where Leon and Krauser were. She saw him take the other insignia leaving only the one Krauser had left. She heard him ask from above.

"What is it you fight for comrade?"

"My past I suppose," Leon responded glancing over to where Phoenix was.

She watched in disgust as Krauser's arm turned into a mutated form, a huge blade grown from it.

"Shit," Phoenix cursed, "if Leon gets hit by that he's a goner!"

Racing over, she noticed with a growl that bombs had been planted to go off in two minutes. Leon hung from the roof, Krauser above him until Leon sliced his leg.

"Leon!" she shouted, "move when I tell you!"

He nodded and stood still as Krauser advanced on him, he trusted her with his life.

"Left!" he dodged left from an attack he wouldn't have seen, "Right!"

Leon followed her instructions with barely a pause until Krauser let out an angry roar and launched at Phoenix. She caught his bladed hand with her clawed one, the steel not even cutting through the scales, but the sheer force brought her to her back, still trying to stop the blade from beheading her. Gunshots rang out and Krauser fell. Phoenix rolled away before he fell on her and laid there for a moment panting slightly. Leon held out a hand for her and she gladly took it.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Let's hurry," they raced out of there before the bombs exploded.

* * *

"This is not fair!" Phoenix almost screeched at the irony of it all.

In their way were more Militia armed with machine guns also! Leon didn't look happy about it either until they heard the sounds of a helicopter. Above them a helicopter signalled to them.

"It's about time," smiled Leon.

"Sorry, bad traffic," came the familiar voice Phoenix recalled as a friend from the Government army.

"Long time, Mike," she beamed.

"Oh if it isn't Phoenix! Good to see you again, I'll be your backup."

It flew off, shooting down all of the Militia in their way. Phoenix whooped happily.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Leon smiled too before they moved on into another area. Hearing the sound of the Militia, they spun round to find themselves surrounded.

"Damn!" Phoenix put her back against Leon's when the helicopter rose from the edge of the cliff.

"Take cover!" shouted Mike.

Diving behind stone slabs, they watched as they were all shot down by Mike, one staggered towards them but the pillar fell squishing it flat.

Phoenix whistled before they slowly came from hiding.

"Thanks," said Leon to Mike, "when we get out of here, drinks are on me."

"And then a party from me," Phoenix added.

"Yeah! Hey, I know a good bar," Mike sounded cheery.

Phoenix felt time slow as she saw and heard the rocket launcher shoot and the deadly rocket speed at the helicopter. Her heart stopped dead as it hit the helicopter causing it to explode in flames.

"MIKE!!!" Phoenix shouted running towards the end of the cliff, Leon following as they looked over the edge, the helicopter smashing into the rocks below.

"Mike..." she whispered feeling tears rise again, but the rage inside her quelled them as she turned to see Saddler walking away, "I swear that not even the Devil can take your soul before I'm finished with you..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Human and More**

-Chapter Eleven-

Leon cursed at Saddler over the communicator but Phoenix calmed herself, if she lost control she would go on a killing rampage, something she didn't want to do. Dropping down into a sandy place, they moved through until Leon let out a gasp of pain. Phoenix looked at him worriedly when Ade came over to them.

"Leon, you okay?" she asked with worry that Phoenix was going to let slip.

He doubled over once again, and Phoenix noticed black lines seeping across his arm, his breathing unsteady as he stood tall again. Her eyes widened as she saw his eyes turn crimson as he turned on Ade.

"Ade!"

Phoenix pushed her out of the way before Leon's hands could clasp round her neck. Instead he turned on Phoenix.

"Snap out of it Leon," she moved back as he took a swipe at her with his fists, "you're stronger than this, fight it!"

Leon tackled her to the ground, pinning her down with his hands at her throat in an iron grasp. Phoenix gasped trying to take in air that refused to make it past her throat.

"Damn...it..." She rolled backwards kicking him off and against the wall.

Leon's eyes turned normal as he gasped in pain before shaking his head, panting as if he had ran a marathon.

"Sorry...Phoenix...." he managed to pant out.

She sighed, "glad to have you back," he staggered up refusing to look her in the eye, Ade held out a hand to her.

Phoenix looked at the outstretched hand before slowly taking it and Ade pulled her up.

"Thanks," said the crimson dressed woman.

Phoenix just waved it aside, "no problem..."

"We need to get that parasite out of you two," she looked at them both.

"Yeah..." Leon regained his breath, "but first we gotta save Ashley."

"Fine, lets split up," Ade walked away.

Phoenix and Leon walked down a sandy corridor, both silent, not looking at each other until Phoenix had had enough.

"What is wrong Leon?" she sighed.

"You know what's wrong," he answered gruffly.

"Look Leon," she started but she was suddenly pinned against a wall, Leon's hands either side of her head, his head bowed.

"I could have killed you Phoenix...and if I had, I would have never lived with myself..."

Phoenix let her normal hand run across his cheek causing him to look up at her as she took off her shades and threw them aside.

"I'm fine Leon, you're fine, once we get Ashley, we get these parasites out of us and head home."

"But you didn't lose control."

Phoenix shook her head, "because I have to keep a tight reign on my anger, otherwise I would turn out ten times worse than you, far more worse than you could ever be," she kissed him slowly on the lips, listening to his sigh of content, "Now let's hurry, I bet she isn't that far away."

* * *

Once again holding hands, they moved down corridors and threw strange rooms until they came to another. A glass tank at the back with Ashley inside, her eyes closed. The two ran forwards until Saddler appeared behind them.

"We're taking Ashley back whether you like it or not," glared Phoenix.

"Ah, the audacity of youth," he flew forwards, his palm hitting Leon in the chest sending him flying back into the glass before falling.

"Leon!"

"Oh, you will join him soon," Saddler appeared in front of Phoenix, his palm sending her flying, her back slamming into a pole painfully, "what happened to the death threats?" Saddler taunted, "all talk and no bite?"

Ade suddenly shot at Saddler from above, "Leon! Now!"

Leon staggered up releasing Ashley and catching her before she fell. He turned to go but stopped, Saddler in his way, the bullets simply falling from his hands as he smirked at them.

"Move!" shouted Ade as he stepped towards them, Ashley stirring.

Saddler moved forwards despite Ade shooting at him until a breeze swept through and he was suddenly thrown aside. Phoenix stood there instead, panting whilst an arm wrapped round her torso. Leon helped her run with Ashley as they quickly left.

Moving into what looked like a lab; Leon motioned for Phoenix to lay down on the chair.

"We're going to get rid of these parasites once and for all," he powered up the machine.

Lying down warily, bars came out and wrapped round her wrists, two power spikes lowering down, electricity generating at the tips.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch isn't it?" she finally asked.

Leon nodded sadly, "you ready?" with her nod, he pressed the button.

Electricity surged within her from the spikes as they sought out the parasite to kill it. Pain was once again obvious as she writhed here and there, biting her lip to stop her from crying out, eyes shut tightly. Phoenix could feel it find the parasite and her back arched up in pain, only the wrist restraints holding her down before she fell back with harsh breathing. The monitor reading 'successful.' The restraints came off and the spikes moved back letting her sit up slowly.

"Are you okay?" asked a worried Leon.

"Peachy..." she muttered with a groan of pain as she moved off the chair.

* * *

Watching Leon and Ashley go through the same thing made her realize how scary it looked; it seriously looked like whoever was under the operation was going to die.

Ashley was the last to come out and the two adults were at her side.

"You okay?" asked Phoenix putting a hand on her shoulder.

Her arms came round her neck as she hugged Phoenix tightly. Phoenix smiled, patting her back before looking at Leon.

"I think its time we head home," he smiled.

* * *

They stopped at an elevator, Leon told Ashley to wait down here while he went up. Phoenix too followed up the elevator to find Ade tied up. Saddler walked towards them, holding up his hand, he frowned as nothing happened.

"Better find a new trick," Leon pointed his knife at him, "because that ones getting pretty old."

He threw the knife at the rope that held Ade up and she landed on the tarp below.

A huge yellow eye grew as Saddler opened his mouth grotesquely. He mutated into another monster like a giant spider with scorpion claws made of muscles. Phoenix ran in front of it as Leon ran for the controls. Dodging its pincers and legs, Phoenix barely dodged a huge crane swing out metal bars that hit Saddler. Leon ran round him as Ade threw down a rocket launcher. Phoenix slid her foot under it and kicked it up into her hands, pointing it at the eye in his mouth.

"You should know that I always follow through my threats," she pulled the trigger.

The rocket flew at him and he blew up into pieces of gross matter.

Leon picked up the sample that had been stolen from Luis when Ade's gun rest at his head.

"Sorry Leon, hand it over."

"Ade, you do know what this is," he slowly stood holding his hands up.

They watched her dive off the side and rise up in a helicopter, Phoenix had to admit, she had some style!

"Don't worry," she waved the sample, "I'll take good care of it."

"Gotta go, and if I were you, I'd get off this island too."

She pulled out a console to detonate a bomb she had planted. Phoenix shouted at her.

"Wait! What does Wesker want with me?!"

Ade shrugged innocently before pressing the button giving them three minutes.

"She really pushed it..." Leon sounded shocked.

"Here, catch," she threw keys to them, a white bear keychain on the end, "see you around," before flying off.

* * *

Running now, they got down the elevator to Ashley.

"We have to get off this island now; it's going to blow any minute."

"What?!" Ashley shouted but Phoenix and Leon grabbed one of her hands and pulled her along as they ran.

Jumping onto Ade's water bike, Leon gunned it before they flew out across the ocean. Ashley behind Phoenix who was behind Leon.

"Wave!" shouted Phoenix before the wave knocked the two back passengers off.

"Ashley! Phoenix!" Leon shouted.

Phoenix surfaced as shouted to them as he pulled Ashley on. Once seated back on it, they rode off from the destroyed island.

"Mission accomplished, right Leon?" asked Ashley with a smile.

"Not quite," he smiled, "we still have to get you home safe and sound."

"So err..." Ashley started, "after you take me back to my place, how about we do some overtime?"

There was a moment of silence before Phoenix cracked up laughing, "my little Ashley's all growing up!" she carried on laughing as Leon laughed slightly.

"Sorry," he stressed, he was NOT into teenagers who were at least 5 years younger than him!

"So, who was that woman anyway?" asked Ashley, Phoenix glared back at her.

"She's like a part of me I can't let go," Leon spoke words that threatened to break Phoenix's heart.

"Oh, so you and she are...you know..." Ashley cleared her throat slightly embarrassed.

Phoenix let her eyes fall as he spoke, "no, I've already got a woman in my life I'm not going to ever let go."

She looked at him with wide eyes as he looked back with a smile. Smiling back she buried her head into his back, hugging him tight.

"I love you," she whispered close to his ear.

"I love you too," he reared the bike before he jetted them forwards.

With all the nightmares she was going to have, she had one dream to look forward to, living the dream with the man she had steadily grown a crush for until she could no longer look ahead without seeing him there. It was undeniable. She had fallen in love with Leon S. Kennedy, making the moment far grander when he had spoken those words back.

'I will never let this go...even if Wesker is after me.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! Please review because if people liked this I SHALL DO A SEQUEL!!!!! *happy dance* I have already started it so PLEASE!! tell me what you think!**


End file.
